This invention relates generally to the field of amusement and diversion and more specifically to a device for fanciful detection of ghosts.
Belief in ghosts, that is spiritual entities that leave the human body upon death, is virtually as old as the human race itself, and speculations about their nature and character are many and varied. Further, as a result of human imagination, countless legends, traditions, and tales regarding ghosts have become well known. They are said to be capable of interaction with the physical world and reportedly have on numerous occasions been seen and communicated with, as when the Witch at Endor called up a ghost of the prophet Samuel for King Saul.
Many people are fascinated by ghosts and occupy themselves with concocting and telling ghost stories and/or searching for ghosts. Accordingly, ghost hunting equipment and protocols abound.
The instant art is a toy, trinket, or curio, which, upon interacting with common and virtually ubiquitous, electromagnetic fields or temperature variations, both natural and man-made, emits an alarm indicative of this interaction. The imaginations of those perceiving said events may then relate them to the presence of ghosts and creatively concoct and/or act out scenarios based upon said suppositions. In this, the instant art offers a means of pleasant and enjoyable diversion to those fascinated by ghosts. Therefore, said instant art is a wanted and useful advancement of the art of amusement by exploitation of ghostly lore.